Edge protectors for insertion between a load to be lifted and a chain, wire, sling, hoist or other lifting device, are well-known in the art, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,793,904, 3,747,341, 4,011,632 and 5,114,101. Many of these protectors are designed to protect the load and the lifting device from abrasion during a load lifting operation.
In addition, strapping systems are widely used for packaging articles, retaining articles on pallets used in shipping and storage. The articles are provided with edge protectors to prevent deterioration of the edges or the article by the straps and to prevent damage to the straps. These edge protectors are also interposed between the article and the strap to properly protect the article and the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,673 discloses and edge protector having an L-shaped extruded edge-protector section for the strapping of articles. The edge protector is configured to protect both the article and the strap from damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,905 illustrates a wear pad for insertion between a load to be lifted and a lifting device, such as a chain or wire cable of a crane, hoist or other lifting device, containing a cylindrical-shaped edge protector with a cut out section and raised edges on the outside surface of each cylindrical end of the edge protector, which edges extend around the circumference of the edge protector. The wear pad may further include an attachment element for attaching the edge protector to the load being lifted by the lifting device, such as a magnet. The wear pad is used for protecting the load and the chain, wire cable, rope, band or strap used for lifting from damage while the load is being lifted.
While these devices are useful to assist in strapping articles and lifting of loads, improvements in such edge protectors are still necessary. Accordingly, it is an object in the invention to provide an improved edge protector which protects the article or load and the sling or other lifting device, and which is easy to use and cost effective to manufacture.
These and other objects can be obtained by the edge protector claimed in the claims and which is represented by the illustrative embodiment recited in the following specification and illustrated in the accompanying drawings.